


Sale Karma

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Another Alpha want Derek's babies, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Feral Derek, M/M, sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il faut vraiment que j’arrête de me faire kidnapper, pensa Stiles. Ça commence à devenir lassant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sale Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, cette histoire, c'est tout la faute à Bibiche (Ma Lune, allez lire ses histoires!) Nous discutions du fait qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic Feral!Derek. C'est-à-dire un Derek en mode sauvage! Et BIM! J'ai écrit ça lol Ce n'est même pas un PWP, parce qu'il y a un scénario loool
> 
> Donc âme sensible s'abstenir, parce que du coup, le consentement est plus que douteux, que ce soit pour Derek ou pour Stiles ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

_Il faut vraiment que j’arrête de me faire kidnapper_ , pensa Stiles. _Ça commence à devenir lassant_.

Stiles Stilinski, seul humain de la meute McCall de Beacon Hills, meilleur ami de l’Alpha et ami –ou ennami ou souffre-douleur, ça dépendait du point de vu- du seul loup-garou à pouvoir se transformer en véritable loup, en avait vraiment ras le bol d’être kidnappé. Ça commençait vraiment à bien faire. Il se demandait vaguement pourquoi c’était toujours sur lui que ça tombait. Probablement parce qu’il était le seul humain de la bande. Ou alors c’était juste qu’il avait un sale Karma.

Quand ils avaient appris qu’une meute rivale venait de débarquer dans Beacon Hills, l’humain aurait dû se douter que ce serait encore pour sa pomme, non ? Ben non. Il avait juste continué son petit bonhomme de chemin, tranquillement, sans se soucier de rien. En même temps, qui aurait pu prédire qu’il se ferait kidnapper dans sa propre jeep et sur le parking du poste de Shérif, à quelques mètres de son père ? Ben, heu tout le monde, parce qu’en fait, il n’y avait que Stiles pour se dire que des loups-garous n’oseraient jamais tenter quoique ce soit devant des flics.

Oui, bon. On parlait de Stiles là quand même. Très intelligent, mais capable d’une stupidité sans borne. Donc, oui il a été enlevé par deux Bêtas –il ressentait quand même une certaine fierté parce qu’il pouvait dire qu’ils avaient dû s’y mettre à deux pour l’embarquer- et maintenant, il était devant l’Alpha. Qui était une très belle femme. Vraiment très belle. Et flippante. Plus que Kate et Victoria Argent réunies, ce qui était une sacré indication quand même.

               - Ainsi, c’est toi l’humain de la meute McCall, ronronna-t-elle.

Ça ronronnait un loup-garou ? Eh bien, apparemment, oui, ça ronronnait. Et ça faisait peur. Stiles avait l’impression qu’il se trouvait devant un tigre qui se préparait à le bouffer. Mais le jeune humain n’était pas connu pour se taire, même quand il avait la trouille du siècle. En fait, c’était même plutôt l’inverse. Plus il avait peur, plus il ouvrait sa bouche pour sortir tout un tas de choses, pas forcément en rapport les unes avec les autres.

               - C’est moi, confirma-t-il. En même temps, heureusement, parce que vous imaginez si vous aviez embarqué quelqu’un d’autre ? Ça l’aurait foutu mal quand même. Mais bon, les Bêtas ne se sont pas trompés donc tout va bien. Enfin, tout va bien pour ceux que vous auriez pu prendre à ma place hein ! Parce qu’on peut pas dire que moi je vais bien. Et puis…

               - Comment es-tu resté en vie aussi longtemps, c’est quelque chose qui m’intrigue, le coupa la femme. Enfin, ça rendra probablement les choses plus faciles.

               - Les choses ? Quelles choses ? Vous allez me tuer, c’est ça ? Parce que vous voulez le territoire de Scott et que…

               - Je n’ai pas besoin du territoire de ton Alpha, le coupa encore l’Alpha. –c’était vraiment chiant de ne pas pouvoir terminer ses phrases. Chiant et frustrant !- J’ai déjà le mien.

               - Ben vous me voulez quoi alors ? S’étonna-t-il.

La jeune femme marcha entement autour de lui comme pour l’évaluer.

 _Oh Mon Dieu !_ Pensa l’humain. _Elle va me violer ? Je vais me faire violer par une psychopathe !_

               - Vois-tu, notre meute commence à s’affaiblir, expliqua-t-elle. Il faut donc que nous apportions du sang neuf.

_Le mien ?_

               - Le mien ?

Elle s’esclaffa.

               - Ne te donne pas trop d’importance. Non, je veux que le père de mon enfant soit un loup exceptionnel. Un né loup, bien sûr et puissant, cela va de soi.

_Ben voyons, espèce de snob raciste !_

               - Un loup avec des capacités rares. Alors bien sûr, ton Alpha est un True Alpha, un mordu qui s’est élevé au-dessus de sa condition par la seule force de ses convictions. Mais ça reste un mordu.

Stiles commençait à avoir un fort soupçon sur celui que cette terrifiante louve voulait. Parce que, bien sûr qu’elle voulait Derek. Outre que c’était un loup de naissance capable de se transformer en loup, c’était aussi un mec au physique de dieu Grec. Avec le caractère d’un ours qu’on venait de sortir d’hibernation. L’Alpha était sûre de vouloir un gamin avec lui ? Parce que rien que le caractère, ça pourrait en faire reculer plus d’une. Pas elle, apparemment ou alors elle n’était pas au courant.

               - Derek ? Demanda-t-il, quand même pour avoir confirmation.

               - Derek Hale, en effet, répondit-elle. Il est puissant, il est fort et provient en outre d’une puissante lignée.

               - Sauf que c’est pas en m’enlevant que vous allez le convaincre de baiser avec vous, ironisa le jeune. Il me déteste.

               - Et alors ? Je m’en fiche qu’il te déteste ou de le convaincre. C’est pas comme si il allait avoir le choix.

Au même moment, quelque chose frappa violemment un des murs de l’entrepôt ou l’avait emmené les Bêtas et un rugissement retentit. Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Parce qu’il lui semblait réellement reconnaitre ce rugissement et que vraiment, si c’était bien la personne à qui il pensait, ça voulait dire deux choses. Soit Derek était venu le sauver et tout allait bien. Soit Derek s’était fait capturé et les Bêtas tentaient de le maintenir là où ils le voulaient. Avec le bol que le jeune Stilinski se trimbalait ? Derek avait aussi été capturé.

               - Bon ok, vous voulez les bébés garous de Derek, résuma-t-il. Ça ne me dit pas ce que je fais là.

               - Eh bien vois-tu, nous lui avons administré un Aconit d’une espèce très rare qui rend un loup complètement sauvage. Ça supprime complètement le côté humain. Et un loup-garou sauvage ne veut que trois choses. Manger, copuler et dormir. Et protéger son territoire aussi, mais comme nous sommes loin de Beacon Hills, ce ne sera pas un problème.

Oui, sauf que Stiles, lui, commençait à entrevoir son propre problème. Il doutait pouvoir être considérer comme étant le territoire de Derek, donc le loup ne le protègerait pas. Il n’était pas non plus là pour servir de doudou pour que le loup puisse dormir tranquille. Ce qui ne laissait que deux possibilités. Copuler ou manger. Et comme l’Alpha voulait les bébés de Derek, ça ne laissait qu’une seule possibilité. Merde !

               - Bon appétit ! Lança l’Alpha terrifiante avec un sourire de requin en quittant la pièce.

Stiles se retourna et vit une porte s’ouvrir et un Derek en mode Je-Vais-Tuer-Quelqu’un déboula dans la pièce comme un diable sortant d’une boite.

_Je vais mourir !_

               - Derek ? Appela doucement l’humain.

Le loup tourna la tête vers lui et huma l’air ambiant. Stiles pouvait maintenant voir que Derek était en forme Bêta, les yeux bleus électriques, les crocs et griffes sortis et les sourcils partis en vacances quelque part –Stiles avait un jour essayer de déterminer où allait les sourcils de Derek quand il se transformait, mais n’avait jamais trouvé la réponse. Et oui, c’était une question totalement légitime !-

L’humain se disait qu’il était dans une merde phénoménale, dans le genre de celle qui faisait mal en plus. Parce qu’un loup-garou, c’était déjà pas de la tarte, mais un loup sauvage ? Ouais, il était totalement baisé.

C’est à ce moment-là qu’une idée totalement débile et déjantée explosa dans la tête du jeune. C’était cinglé, désespéré et ça n’avait absolument aucune chance de fonctionner. Mais c’était soit ça, soit crever bouffer par un loup-garou devenu sauvage à cause d’une plante. Non, mais, sérieusement, c’était quoi sa vie ? Saleté de Karma pourri ! Mais comme il ne voulait pas se faire bouffer, il ne lui restait que l’autre option.

Alors que Derek s’approchait lentement de lui en reniflant l’air autour de lui, Stiles enleva sa chemise et son T-Shirt, vira ses baskets d’un coup de pied et baissa son pantalon. Avant qu’il puisse complétement l’enlever, il se fit tacler par un poids énorme, dos au sol et le pantalon aux chevilles.

On pouvait dire ce qu’on voulait de Stiles, qu’il était agaçant à toujours parler, qu’il était chiant avec les faits qu’il balançait parfois au détour d’une conversation et dont tout le monde se foutait, qu’il avait la capacité de concentration d’un poisson rouge shooté au Valium, tout ça était vrai et bien plus encore. Mais ce n’était pas une raison pour le sous-estimer. Ce garçon était une véritable éponge et emmagasinait les connaissances comme d’autres mangeaient du pop-corn.

Après que Scott ait été mordu, le jeune Stilinski avait cherché des informations sur les loups et les loups-garous –les trois quarts des liens Google renvoyaient à l’Univers Twilight, sérieusement, c’était du grand n’importe quoi- et découvert beaucoup de choses. Des choses qui allaient lui sauver la vie, il l’espérait vraiment, parce que s’il mourrait, ça allait barder.

Quand Derek recula légèrement, Stiles tourna la tête sur le côté pour dégager son cou, fit en sorte que ses bras ne couvrent pas son ventre et écarta les cuisses du mieux qu’il put. Parce que c’était tous les endroits vulnérables qu’un loup cherchant à assurer sa dominance essaierait de protéger en premier. En clair, Stiles faisait preuve de soumission. Et croisait mentalement les doigts pour que ça fonctionne.

Il ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration quand il sentit le nez du jeune Hale effleurer son cou. Il tenta de ne surtout pas se crisper quand le dit-nez passa lentement sur son torse, le loup soufflant un air chaud sur sa peau, et descendit jusqu’à ses cuisses. Si Derek le décidait, ça pourrait être terminé en quelques minutes. Un coup de crocs direct dans l’artère fémorale et hop, plus de Stiles.

L’humain lâcha un couinement en sentant une langue passer lentement sur sa cuisse droite, puis sur sa cuisse gauche.

_Putain, il est en train de goûter pour savoir par laquelle il va commencer son repas !_

Il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ce que la bouche de Derek vienne se poser sur son sexe au repos. Il couina encore et le loup du apprécier le son, puisqu’il appuya un peu plus fort sa bouche et inhala profondément.

_Ok, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Il va me manger ou pas ? Et merde ! Pourquoi je réagis moi ?_

Parce que oui, l’adolescent qu’est Stiles Stilinski réagissait physiquement à la proximité de la bouche du loup-garou avec cette partie de son anatomie. Est-ce qu’il ne devrait pas plutôt réagir à la proximité des crocs de Derek ? Ça aurait plus de sens non ?

_Oh dieu, je suis un pervers !_

Mais Derek devait l’être aussi, ou du moins la version loup de Derek devait l’être aussi puisque de deux coups de griffes bien placés, le Bêta transforma le boxer du plus jeune en deux morceaux de tissu complètement inutiles et retourna Stiles comme une crêpe pour venir enterrer son nez entre les deux fesses. Stiles gémit à la sensation. Il avait quand même un peu de mal à y croire. Derek Hale avait son visage entre ses fesses et… Oh Dieu ! Il venait de lécher son entrée.

_Il va me tuer quand il sera redevenu lui-même !_

Et puis, Stiles ne fut plus que gémissements et cris parce que vraiment un Derek sauvage qui vous baise avec sa langue, ben vous n’avez pas le temps de penser. Ou la possibilité, d’ailleurs.

D’un mouvement rude, Derek prit les hanches de Stiles dans ses mains et l’obligea à les relever, mettant ses fesses en hauteur. Le jeune humain s’installa sur ses coudes, mais une main griffue appuyée fermement sur son dos, le fit replonger au sol. Et le loup continua son travail pour ouvrir l’entrée de Stiles. Il lécha, écarta avec ses pouces et finalement, enterra deux doigts dans le canal étroit.

Stiles ne put retenir un grognement et une grimace de douleur quand les deux doigts le pénétrèrent plutôt abruptement. Merde, ça brûlait et la salive en guise de lubrifiant, ce n’était vraiment pas idéal. Mais ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait demander à Derek d’aller chercher ce qu’il fallait au magasin du coin. L’humain se disait qu’il avait déjà bien de la chance de ne pas se faire prendre à sec.

Et soudain, il réalisa. Quelque part, même si Derek était dans un état sauvage, même si L’Alpha cinglée avait supprimé le côté humain du jeune Hale avec de l’Aconit, Derek avait rentré les griffes pour le pénétrer. Quelque part, Derek ne voulait pas le blesser. C’était… Une bonne nouvelle ? Ouais, définitivement une bonne nouvelle.

Derek jouait de ses doigts comme d’autres jouaient du violon. Le loup trouva la prostate du jeune et du décider que les grognements et les supplications de Stiles lui plaisaient, parce qu’il s’attarda longuement sur la boule de nerfs. Il frotta ses doigts contre, la tapota, appuya et répéta ces opérations assez longtemps pour que l’humain supplie.

               - Derek ! Derek ! Pitié ! Arrête de me taquiner !

Le loup n’écouta absolument pas. Il continua de jouer et ajouta juste un troisième doigt. Et ce fut suffisant pour que Stiles jouisse dans un hurlement, sans même s’être touché, ce qui était une grande première. Et tout ce que l’humain pouvait entendre, c’était les grognements de Derek.

Haletant, le visage contre le sol et incapable de se sortir de l’état de bien heureuse béatitude post-orgasme, Stiles soupira seulement quand la langue de Derek revint jouer avec son entrée. Et puis quelque chose de plus gros vint se présenter et avant même que l’humain puisse se crisper, le gland de Derek le pénétra, presque trop brutalement et il entendit le loup rugir au-dessus lui.

Stiles grimaça et se mordit violemment la lèvre, parce que merde, ça faisait mal ! Bien plus que ce qu’il avait escompté. Et surtout, Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’ajuster et entama immédiatement un rythme infernal. C’était trop fort, trop brusque et pourtant, le jeune Stilinski se surprit à apprécier ça. C’était une baise rugueuse et sauvage et ça lui plaisait.  

Finalement, Derek jouit brutalement et sans aucun avertissement, il releva le jeune et planta ses crocs dans son épaule, le marquant.

Les deux hommes s’écroulèrent sur le sol et le loup enfouit son nez dans le cou de l’humain et lécha la blessure qu’il venait de lui infliger.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi et puis, Derek releva soudain la tête et grogna d’une manière que Stiles jugea tout à fait menaçante.

               - Derek ? Murmura-t-il.

Mais le loup-garou ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il se mit à grogner de plus en plus fort et de façon de plus en plus menaçante. Le Lycan se releva –se retirant sans aucune délicatesse- et se plaçant au-dessus de l’humain, comme pour le protéger, Derek tourna la tête vers la porte et grogna de plus belle.

_Oh oh, la cinglée doit revenir…_

Et en effet, la porte s’ouvrit sur la jeune femme qui sembla surprise de voir que l’humain était toujours en un seul morceau et surtout, que l’air ambiant empestait le sexe. Un éclair de fureur traversa son regard et elle feula.

               - Espèce de sale petit humain de merde ! Comment as-tu osé… ?

Stiles se permit un rictus de dérision. Puis, il regarda Derek s’avancer lentement vers l’Alpha et ricana.

               - Comment t’as dit ça tout à l’heure déjà ? Ah oui, fit le jeune Stilinski en claquant des doigts. « Un loup-garou sauvage ne veut que trois choses. Manger, copuler et dormir. Et protéger son territoire », cita-t-il. Il a copulé, il n’a pas l’air d’avoir sommeil et si j’en crois la belle morsure que j’ai dans le cou, on peut dire que je suis son territoire. Devine ce qu’il manque, connasse ?

L’Alpha sembla enfin réaliser ce qui allait se passer. C’était comme si elle n’avait pas remarqué la progression du loup sauvage vers elle jusque-là. Et quand elle comprit enfin, il était trop tard. Derek ne lui laissa aucune chance. Il sauta directement à sa gorge. Stiles détourna le regard, parce que même s’il n’était pas une petite nature et qu’il avait déjà vécu des choses plus dégueulasses et sanglantes que ça, il y avait des visions dont il pouvait très bien se passer. Comme Derek arrachant une tête à coup de dents.

Le jeune humain savait très bien ce qu’il allait se passer maintenant. Derek redevenait un Alpha. Et là, il allait probablement le manger. Est-ce que les loups se mangeaient entre eux après baisé ? Il n’avait  jamais cherché ce genre d’informations, mais il lui semblait que non. Mais  avec les loups-garous, qui pouvait savoir ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se prépara à mourir, alors que Derek, désormais avec de beaux yeux rouge, revenait vers lui.

_Au moins, je vais pas mourir vierge…_

Oui, ben on se réconfortait comme on pouvait !

Sauf que Derek ne le mangea pas. En fait, le loup s’affala même sur lui, l’empêchant de bouger et ferma les yeux en soupirant d’aise.

Stiles rouvrit des yeux, incrédule. Sérieusement, le loup-garou allait taper la sieste sur lui ? Sale Karma pourri ! L’humain posa son front sur le sol en grognant.

               - Derek Hale, la prochaine fois que tu me baises, y a intérêt que ce soit dans un lit et avec du lubrifiant ! Grogna-t-il.

               - Ok, répondit Derek.

 

Oh l’enfoiré, il n’était plus sauvage !!!


End file.
